Making it Through
by dreamofbeing
Summary: Trunks has always known how he felt about his best friend Goten. Does Goten feel the same way? (I'm not good with summaries so read to find out what happens).
1. Chapter 1

Smoke came from the wrecked city buildings as a young demi-saiyan with raven hair and the eyes to match ran through the deserted city to try and find any trace of life. His eyes scanned the ruins and through the smoke spotted a female silhouette sitting up, and he called to her.

"Hello, whose there?" asked Goten.

"Goten, is that you?" asked the female voice.

"Bulma, are you ok?"

"I have a couple of bruises and scratches, but I'm ok. What about you?"

"I-I can't feel the others anymore Bulma."

Bulma felt a terrible pain in her heart as she shook her head. She brought her hand to her trembling lips, trying to stop the sound of pain coming out from them. "S-so, i-it's possible that everyone we care about is dead?"

Goten bowed his head to face the ground and with a shaky breath he replied, "Yes," as the tears streamed down his face. He quickly wiped them away and turned back towards her to see her unconscious body on the ground.

Goten carried her back to Capsule Corporation and placed her in the regeneration tank to hopefully heal her. He just walked aimlessly around the house until he came to the lab. He didn't know why he went in, but he looked around to see scattered papers along a desk. In the corner he noticed one of Bulma's inventions. It was a replica of the time machine used by Mira Trunks to get to this time period. His father had told him a lot about that. "Trunks." A pain erupted in his heart that he never felt before. Everyone he cared about was gone in this time line but losing Trunks was harder to deal with for him, but he didn't know why.

"I need to leave this world. It's too painful to live in a world where no one can love you anymore. Maybe Bulma can come with me."

He walked back to where Bulma was in the regeneration to see she had flat lined. His eyes widened. She was gone. "N-n-NO! This can't be happening." He kneeled before the tank and noticed her face was peaceful. He smiled, she was finally at peace. Suddenly, an explosion erupted from outside. He knew what he had to do. He quickly packed food and supplies he needed and headed to the lab. He got into the time machine and looked at all the buttons in front of him.

"Alright Goten, you can do this." He found a button that said programmed destinations. He eyes scanned the list, and he decided to press the button called future. "Well here goes everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Goten landed in a forest, got out of the time machine, put it back in its capsule, and walked until he spotted a clearing. His eyes came across a familiar city, and his eyes widened as he saw a building with the words Capsule Corporation on them. His heart soared in his chest as he took off into the sky and landed on the roof of the building. He slipped inside the building and found the front desk.

"Hi, I'm-

"If you're here to see Mr. Briefs, you'll have to make an appointment," said the secretary. "He has a meeting right now, but you can see him afterwards at 10AM."

Goten looked at the clock that read 9:45AM. "Alright I'll wait."

"You can wait in his office." She opened the door, and he went right in, sitting on the couch. She closed the door behind her as he got up and looked around the office. He spotted a few picture frames with Trunks and his mother, Trunks with Gohan, and a picture of everyone at a time when peace existed in this timeline.

"I'm in the future where I never existed, so Trunks won't know who I am. Its best if I don't form any type of attachment to him. Yeah right Goten like you can really do that." He sighed as he sat back down on the couch, sinking into its comfort.

Trunks was the last one to leave the meeting room, and he headed to his office where he could hopefully relax for a few minutes before he had to get back to work. A few strands of his lavender hair, threatened to fall in front of his blue eyes, but he brushed them away with his fingers. He noticed his secretary Sally waiting for him at his office door.

"Mr. Briefs there's someone in your office who would like to speak with you," said Sally.

"Did they say who they were and why they are here?" asked Trunks.

"I didn't get his name, but he looks about your age or a little bit younger. I don't know why he is here, but I guess you'll find out for yourself."

"Ok, thanks Sally."

"You're welcome Mr. Briefs."

All of a sudden Goten hears the door open and he stands up to see Trunks enter the room, closing the door behind him. As he turns around to face his guest, his widen to see a guy who looks like a younger version of Goku, his master Gohan's father.

"Who are-

"Before you say it, I'm not Goku nor am I Gohan. My name is Goten, and I come from the past. In my timeline I was you're best friend. I'm Goku's second son, and Gohan's my brother. Everyone in my time is dead. A creature called Zulus killed them. It was too powerful for any of us to defeat, but I survived because I got knocked out and when I woke up, I-I couldn't feel them anymore."

Goten looked up at Trunks who was still trying to process what he had been saying. His gaze finally came to Goten, which made Goten's heart do funny things inside his body.

"I-I can't believe this. Why did you come here?"

"Everyone in my time that I love is gone. I couldn't stand to stay there. I came here to escape the creature and hopefully find someone familiar in this time. I know it's cowardly to escape here and try not to fight the monster but everyone's gone so what's the use in fighting anymore."

Trunks noticed Goten's whole body was shaking, and he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Trunks could sense the pain inside him as tears came down from the younger man's eyes as he faced the ground. Trunks kneeled before him, taking Goten's chin in his hands, so the young saiyan would face him.

"Look at me Goten."

Goten looked up from the ground to stare right into Trunks's eyes. Trunks was so blown away from the emotions he was getting from Goten. There was a spark in his eyes that he had never seen in his life. It surprised him that with all this man was going through that there was still life in his eyes.

"You're not a coward. The death of those you loved hit you pretty hard. It can make it difficult to stand back up and fight."

Suddenly, Trunks felt a pair of arms pull him into a body, holding him tightly. He wondered why he could hear his own heart beating so rapidly in his chest. His arms came around Goten.

"I'm so sorry Goten. You can stay here if you want."

"Thanks Trunks, you're the best."

They parted from the hug as Trunks went to his desk, pushing a button from his speaker. "Sally, I'm taking the rest of the day off to catch up with a long lost friend so cancel my next appointments for the day."

"Yes sir."


	3. Chapter 3

The two young saiyans walked around the city in silence until one of them decided to break it.

"Hey Goten, are you hungry?"

Goten's stomach crumbled, and Trunks smirked. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

They sat in a booth, ordered their meals, and relaxed. Goten wanted to ask Trunks a question, but he didn't know if it was appropriate. He started playing with his hands, and Trunks noticed.

"What do you want to ask me, Goten?"

"How did you know?"

"I can sense it from you for some reason. Maybe we had a strong connection in your time."

"That must be it. Trunks, I-is anyone in this time alive?"

"My mother."

"Wait a minute, if she's alive in that time then that means she's still alive in my time."

"That's how it usually goes Goten. So, in your time did I have any siblings?"

"A younger sister who looks like your mother. Her name was Bulla, and she had a boyfriend named Uub."

"A sister that looks like my mom. That's trouble right there."

Goten laughed at his remark and began to remember something. "When I left, she flat lined. She must have come back but why are you still alive if the Trunks from my time is dead?"

"I don't know Goten. What do you think?"

Goten's eyes widened. "You're not really Trunks. T-this isn't real. Could it be that I'm dreaming?"

"Very impressive I have to say Goten. You've been in a coma for two days."

"Does that mean everyone in my time is alive?"

"You'll have to find out for yourself, chibi. You could stay here for all of time and die, or you could wake up to either find your loved ones or you wake up to loneliness. The choice is yours."

"I'll take my chances with waking up. I don't want to die."

"Really even if you spend the rest of your life with none of your loved ones?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's been nice talking to you Goten. I'll see you around."


	4. Chapter 4

Goten's eyes fluttered open to find he was in a hospital wing. No one was in his room. He found an alarm clock by his beside that read 2AM. He tossed the covers off his body, sat up in bed, brought his legs to the floor, and stood up, heading towards the door.

He opened the door to see an empty hallway. He walked until he found the waiting room. His hand shook as he grabbed the knob and turned it. He went in with his back turned, closing the door behind him. He turned back around to see the faces of his sleeping family members. Tears fell down his face and a smile appeared. Suddenly, he jumped in the air throwing his arms up above his head. He thought how he could get all there attention all at once and then he remembered that his mom always carried a whistle with her that she used to get him and his father to the dinner table. He carefully removed the whistle from around her neck. He blew the whistle, which woke the whole Son family.

"Hey, who woke me from my, Goten! You're awake," said Goku.

Chi-chi, Gohan, Videl, Pan, and his grandpa couldn't believe their eyes. Before Goten knew it, his mother smothered him with kisses, and Pan grabbed onto his leg, Gohan was hugging him as well as Videl and his grandpa. He looked out from the crowd of his family to see his father smiling at him with happiness in his eyes.

"Come on guys, let him breathe," said Goku.

"Thanks Dad." Goten came over to his dad and hugged him tightly. "I missed you dad." He let go. "I missed you all so much."

"Goten, you were only out for two days. Did something happen?" asked Gohan.

"No," he lied. "I just realize how much you all mean to me. I couldn't imagine life without all of you in it."

"Uncle Goten, we were scarred you weren't going to make it. The doctors said you wouldn't wake. I-I'm so happy you're ok," said Pan as Goten kneeled in front of her.

She threw herself into his embrace and cried, holding him tighter; afraid he would disappear if she let go.

"I love you Panny."

"I love you to uncle Goten."

Pan eventually let go, but she took his hand, smiling up at him, which warmed his heart. "So, when can I go home?"

"Well honey let the doctors examine you and if they say we can take you home then we will," said Chi-chi.

"Ok," said Goten.

The doctor examined him in his room and announced to him and his family that he was in good condition to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

The car ride home made Goten anxious for some reason. He looked out the window and then looked at his niece who was holding on to his arm with a devious smile on her face.

"Pan, what's going on?"

"My mom called everyone while the doctor was looking you over. She told them that there would be a surprise at your home."

"I couldn't resist Goten. Everyone will be so surprised and happy that you're awake," said Videl.

The drive seemed like it was going to go on forever, but they eventually arrived. Gohan pulled into the driveway and parked.

"Now Uncle Goten you have to duck down in the car and when grandpa announces surprise you come out," said Pan as Goten smiled.

"Ok Pan."

"Hey everyone thanks for coming," said Goku.

"This better be worth it, kakarott because if you're wasting my time then I'll beat you to a bloody pulp," said Vegeta.

"Now Vegeta I'm sure Goku called us all down here for an important reason," said Bulma.

"So, what's the surprise Goku?" asked Krillin.

Pan opened the car door open and everyone's eyes widened to see Goten up and walking with a smile. "Hi everyone." Suddenly, some of them headed right towards him. Krillin hugged him while Yamcha and Tien had their hands on his shoulders with smiles on their faces. Bulla, Ubb and Marron hugged him at the same time. Eventually he was free until Bulma wrapped her arms around him. He returned the hug, remembering what happened to her in his dream.

"Goten sweetie, are you ok?" asked Bulma as she put her arm on his shoulder.

"No, I'm just glad to be home." His gaze shifted from Bulma to Trunks who looked right at him. Bulma noticed this and smiled.

"You know he took it pretty hard when you went into your coma."

"Really."

Trunks watched his mother and Goten from afar. He couldn't believe it. His best friend was back. Why did the word best friend not satisfy him? He shook his head. He didn't want to figure it out right now.

"I'm sure your feelings have changed since the brat's return. Things will be different from now on," said Vegeta.

"What do you mean father?" asked Trunks.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Bulma left Goten by himself. He looked around to see everyone he loved in one place. He felt safe and happy. He turned to see Trunks right in front of him.

"Oh my kami Trunks you scared me."

"I scared you." Trunks walked closer to Goten until his arms came around him, gripping him tightly. "You fucking scared me Goten." Goten felt Trunks's grip the back of his shirt, and he felt wetness spread onto his shirt. Goten hugged Trunks back with equal force.

"I missed you to buddy. Are you crying?"

"No, don't be ridiculous Goten. Saiyans don't cry."

"Well I don't know about you, but this saiyan likes to cry like a baby."

Trunks laughed as he let go of his best friend. "It's good to have you back man."

"Hey guys, Trunks did you tell him the good news," said Marron.

"Oh no I didn't. Marron and I have been dating, and we are getting married."

Goten couldn't really explain why his heart felt like it was breaking in the inside and on the outside he acted happy for them.

"That's really great. Congrats," said Goten.

"Thanks Goten," said Marron.


	6. Chapter 6

Vegeta sensed the brat's pain from inside, and he smirked.

"What are thinking about Vegeta?" asked Bulma as she smiled at her mate.

"You know how I told you about how each saiyan picks its mate in a different way."

"I remember. Why?"

"It seems our son has known for some time who his mate is."

"Well it can't be Marron."

"Why do you say that Woman?"

"When I told Goten that Trunks took it pretty hard when he fell into a coma, his eyes became excited. Plus he had the same look that I had when-

"When what woman? Spit it out."

"When I realized I love you, you dope."

Bulma felt Vegeta take her hand in his, and she smiled as they walked around the yard.

"You're not seriously happy about my brother getting married to Marron?" asked Bulla.

"Oh hey Bulla," said Goten. "He's my best friend I'm going to support his decision. I'm happy for him."

"I'm sorry Goten, but I don't buy it."

"Why not?"

"Well because there's a difference between when two people are truly in love and just being with someone, hoping we can love them eventually. I know from experience Goten. I know Uub is my true mate because when we are together I feel whole inside. I couldn't picture life without him."

"That's really great Bulla, but this is Trunks's decision. I can tell him it's not a good idea to marry Marron but in the end he's going to do what he's going to do."

"So, you don't think he's doing the right thing by marrying Marron?"

"No, but it's not up to me."

"Goten, he's only been dating her for two months. That is not enough time to be making this kind of life altering decision."

"Only two months, that is a bit fast. The question is why is he getting married so early in the relationship. I guess I should talk to Trunks about this."

"Good idea Goten."

Goten watched as Bulla walked up to Uub and how Uub put his arm around her, and how he looked at her like she was the best thing that ever happened to him. He was truly happy for Bulla, and he hoped he could find love like that someday.

"Hey little brother. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Gohan really. I don't need to be coddled. I know mom has been watching me the whole time."

"You know how overprotected she is Goten. You don't understand, we thought we were going to lose you."

Goten looked at his brother whose eyes were trying to avoid his until Gohan felt his brother's hand on his shoulder. Gohan's eyes came to his smiling brother's face.

"I'm not dead Gohan. I'm here and that's all that should matter."

Without warning Goten was swept up in Gohan's arms and held tightly. Goten could feel his brother's tears on his shirt. He was surprised but hugged Gohan back. He felt that he was almost going to lose it.

Goku and Chi-chi looked over at their sons and smiled and walked over to them. They noticed Goten was struggling to get his brother to let go of him until Goku separated the saiyan brothers.

"Thanks dad," said Goten.

"No problem son."

"Gohan, don't be sad any more. I want you to be happy. We're all here together. What could be greater than that?"

"Goten's right," said Trunks as he smiled at Goten. "This is a happy occasion."

"I'll be happy Goten. I love you little brother."

"I love you to, Gohan," said Goten.

Goten let Gohan hug him for a brief moment and then Gohan went to be with his wife and child. Goten turned to Trunks with curiosity, and Trunks noticed this.

"What are you so curious Goten?"

"I want to know why you're marrying Marron when you've only been dating her for two months. Don't you think you're rushing into marriage? It's a very serious thing, and it just doesn't seem like you to commit to one person."

"Did it ever occur to you that I want to settle down? That I want a commitment, and I want to marry Marron?"

"No it didn't actually, but there's something important in a marriage between two people."

"What?"

" Love, do you even love her?"

"Of course he does Goten. Don't be silly," said Marron. "Come on Trunks, my parents want to talk to us about the wedding."

Goten watched as Marron dragged Trunks away from him.

"You know it was your harpy of a mother that introduced them," said a male voice.

"Oh hey Vegeta. How come I had no idea of their union?"

"I don't know brat, but I think she made sure you didn't know."

"Why would my mother do that?"

"Think about it brat. You know very well why."

Goten's eyes widened in realization. "She always thought Trunks was a bad influence. This is her way of getting him out of my life. She's trying to separate us."

"You're forgetting one more important thing."

"What could I possibly be forgetting Vegeta?"

"Deep down inside I think you know. You're just too much of a coward to admit it."


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was going down, and Chi-chi was saying goodbye to everyone. Leaning up against a tree, Goten thought about his conversation with Vegeta. "What did he mean? It must be about Trunks if Vegeta is talking to me. Trunks is hiding something from me."

"Am I now?"

"Trunks stop scaring me like that."

"Sorry, it's just too easy chibi."

"You're cruel."

"I know so what were you and my father talking about?"

"How my mother is trying to destroy our friendship and well I think there's something that he knows about you that I don't."

"Trunks, its time to go sweetie. You have work early in the morning," said Bulma.

"I'll see you around Goten. I have to go, but I promise I'll talk to my father."

"Ok, see you Trunks."


	8. Chapter 8

Goten lied on his bed, starring at the ceiling for a while. Eventually he fell asleep with thoughts of today still fresh on his mind.

Trunks lied awake. He just couldn't get to sleep, so he decided to walk around the halls of the house. When he entered the kitchen, he looked out the window, noticing the light of the gravity chamber was on. He walked outside and knocked on the door.

"What do you want boy? Can't you see I'm in the middle of training?"

"I know what you talked to Goten about. You almost told him about my secret. Are you crazy?"

"Calm down son. He is as oblivious as his father."

"You're probably right."

"Mate selection is an interesting thing son. It should not be taken lightly. Once a saiyan decides to mate with someone, it's for life. You can't take it back. You're stuck with that person forever."

Trunks walked away from his father without another word. He managed to find a few hours of sleep until his alarm told him to get up. He sighed as he got up from bed. He stood under the shower with his eyes closed, letting the water wake up his tired body. He dried off, clothed his body, and left for Capsule corp. He walked passed all of his employees without so much as a hello. As soon as he got into his office, he shut the door and sunk into his seat. He didn't have anytime to relax as his secretary came in announcing his appointments for the day. A long day was ahead for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Goten was still asleep in bed tossing from left to right, and he was breathing erratically until he shot out of bed, falling onto the ground. He sat up, leaning against the bed frame, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He slowly got off the floor and headed to his closet to get ready for the day. When he got down stairs, he heard the TV on in the living room and went in to see Pan relaxing on the couch. She turned to him and smiled.

"Hi uncle Goten. You want to hang out and be lazy with me?"

"Sounds good to me."

He sat next to Pan on the couch, and she cuddled up to him. They watched cartoons and ate junk food most of the day until Chi-chi came in and told Pan that her mom wanted her home. Chi-chi sat next to her son on the couch.

"You should go outside Goten. It's a beautiful day."

"I think I will mom, thanks."

"Don't be out to long. Diner will be done soon."

"I promise I won't stay out too late."

Goten found a field to lie in. Surrounded by earth he felt truly at peace with himself until a lurking question came to his mind.

"What did Vegeta mean? Why else would my mother want me to stay away from Trunks? It just doesn't make sense to me." His frustration pulled him up in a sitting position. Suddenly his head started to pound, and he grabbed his head, trying to soothe the pain with his fingers. It wasn't working. The pain hurt so much that tears started to run down his face, and he did the only thing he could do. He let out a piercing scream.

Trunks had just finished his day with several meetings under his belt. As soon as he got outside, he took a deep breath and let it out. He loosened his tie and was about to head home when he felt the earth shake beneath his feet and a piercing scream.

"That sounds like, GOTEN!" Trunks found a deserted area and flew at full speed to the Son house. When he arrived, he was shocked to see his best friend as a super saiyan, screaming for his life. He noticed Goku's and Gohan's helpless looks.

"Why aren't any of you helping him?" asked Trunks.

"We tried. He won't let us in, and we tried to get through his shield," said Gohan.

Trunks flew towards Goten and stood before the young saiyan's shield. "Goten, what's going on?"

"M-my head, it won't stop pounding. It hurts Trunks. I've never been in this much pain."

Trunks broke through the shield with ease and brought his arms around Goten, holding close. "It's ok chibi, everything will be ok just close your eyes." Trunks ran his fingers through his hair, trying to soothe the young saiyan into sleep. Goten's eyes fell close, and he changed back to his regular state. Trunks handed Goten to Goku. Both of them were speechless.

"He should be alright just make sure he eats when he gets up," said Trunks before he flew towards his house.

When Trunks made his way inside his house, he noticed his mother had just hung up the phone a turned around to notice her son standing before her.

"Gohan told me what happened today and what you did. You were the only one who could break through his shield. That's amazing. I knew you really cared about him."

"He's my best friend mom of course I care."

"You know very well what I'm talking about. I think he's the perfect mate for you sweetie. I don't know why you want to be with Marron."

"I don't want to talk about this mother. I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Bulma sighed as she headed up to her bedroom, sitting at the edge of the bed, running her hands through the blanket.

"Bulma, what's wrong?"

"Our son is making a big mistake that's what's wrong."

Vegeta sat beside her on their bed, and she leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around her. "Let Trunks make a mistake. It's the only way he'll learn what he's known all along."

"Although I don't like that idea very much, you're right for once."

"What do you mean for once? I'm right about everything all the time."

"Sure, alright Vegeta. You're right about everything."

"Are you teasing me, Woman?"

"What do you think?" She smirked at him.

"I think you're in trouble, Bulma." His smirked matched hers as he leaned into her face, capturing her lips with his.


	10. Chapter 10

Trunks sat across from Marron at a café. They were having breakfast and while she was talking, Trunks's mind went to thoughts of his best friend. He could feel Goten by his ki; he was still asleep, and Trunks smirked, nodding his head.

"Trunks, what do you think?"

"What do I think of what?"

"The place where we are getting married." She passed a picture of the place to Trunks.

"It's nice Marron."

"Are you ok? You look like you're somewhere else."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep worrying about my big business meeting on Monday."

"Maybe you should go home and get some sleep. I need to go with my mother to the bridal shop today, so I'll see you latter." She kissed Trunks on the lips and ran off home.

Trunks paid the bill but didn't head home. He flew off towards the Son residence and landed at the front door. He knocked, and he heard rushed footsteps come towards the door. Groggy Goten answered the door in his pajamas.

"Trunks come in man. I didn't expect you, but it's good to see you."

"Likewise chibi, but you look awful. What happened?"

"Nightmares kept waking me up. I never had more than one before."

"Maybe you could try and get some more sleep now. I can go."

"NO! I mean you don't have to go. I want you to stay."

"I'll only stay if you go back to your room and get sleep."

"Ok."

Trunks watched as Goten rushed up to his room. Trunks came into the room to see Goten buried under his cover. Trunks sat at the edge of the bed and watched as Goten closed his eyes and drifted off with a smile on his face. Trunks smiled at him and stayed with him until he started to snore. He went downstairs and went outside to get some air.

"You're worried about him too Trunks."

"Hey Pan."

"I'm worried about Uncle Goten. His skin was pretty warm last night before I went home, but he told me he was fine."

"He's been having nightmares, but I just assumed that was normal."

"Maybe something from his coma is causing his sickness but the question is what?"

"Well he's asleep now, so I guess I could ask later."

"Grandma and Grandpa went to run some errands, but I guess we should tell them to."

A silence passed between the two before Pan spoke. "You think he'll be ok Trunks because I don't think I could bare if something else happened to him. My dad would just be devastated."

"He's NOT going to die Pan. Why would you even say that?"

Pan noticed something interesting in his eyes. It looked like the way her father looked when he looked at her mother. Pan's eyes widened in realization, and she couldn't help but smile. Her uncle was well cared for.

"Pan, why are you smiling?"

"I may just be a little kid, but I know that look you gave me after I mentioned Goten. You're in love with my uncle but then why are you marrying Marron?"

Pan noticed Trunks's gaze go towards Chi-chi and Goku who just got back.

"Hey Trunks, what are you doing here?" asked Goku.

"You're son is sick with a fever. He's in bed right now, but he needs to go to a doctor."

"NO! No doctor Trunks," said Goten as he stepped outside.

"Are you nuts Goten? You have a fever you need to see a doctor," said Trunks.

Goku walked up to Goten, putting his hand on his son's forehead and quickly took it away, cradling his hand.

"This isn't an ordinary fever. Maybe Vegeta would know something about this," said Goku. "I'll be back." Goku used instant transmission and disappeared from sight.

Pan went inside with Chi-chi who sat at the table in silence. "H-how did this happen?" she asked.

Trunks came into her house. "We believe it has something to do with his coma."

"We'll just have to wait and see Grandma. I have to go tell mom and dad. I'll be back."

Pan left them in an uncomfortable silence. "Chi-chi."

"Get out of my house."

Trunks walked out and flew towards his home.


	11. Chapter 11

Goku lied his son down on the medical bed as Bulma and Vegeta came in. Bulma put her hand on Goten's forehead, quickly taking it away. She looked at her hand to see it was red.

"This isn't a normal fever Goku," said Bulma.

"She's right Kakarott," said Vegeta.

"Does it have to do with him being half-sayian?" asked Goku.

"Yes, he's dying, but it's not as serious as you may think," said Vegeta.

"What do you mean not that serious? He's dying," said Goku.

"It can be prevented. You're brat needs to find someone to mate with."

"How long does he have?"

"He has till the end of the month."

"How are we going to find Goten a mate in a month?"

Bulma smiled and Vegeta smirked.

"What? You know who?"

"Our son," said Bulma.

Goku stopped to think of the idea with his son with Trunks, and it made sense to him. Trunks was always watching over him, and they were so close.

"Yeah, it sounds like a good idea. I'll let Goten know but what can I do for now to make him comfortable."

"Don't have the brat over exert himself otherwise there isn't much you can do," said Vegeta.

Trunks landed in front of his house and went in to see a sleeping Goten in his father's arms.

"So, is he going to be alright?" asked Trunks.

"I'll let your parents explain, but I have to get Goten home and in bed," said Goku.

Trunks watched Goku fly away with his best friend and a pang came to his heart. He turned to see both of his parents before him, which was rare.

"Sit down sweetie," said Bulma.

"So what's up with Goten?"

"He's dying, and he needs to mate with someone before that happens. He has till the end of this month," said Vegeta.

"We thought maybe it would be you," said Bulma. "You love him honey, and it's just right you now."

"You're forgetting two things mother. One, I'm getting married to Marron and two, Goten doesn't feel that way about me."

"How do you know he doesn't Trunks?" Bulma.

"I've know Goten since we were born. I think I would know if he was in love with me."

"Well you two are certainly not kids anymore. You never really know until you ask him," said Bulma.

"I-I need to think about this."

"You only have a small amount of time son, so think quickly," said Vegeta.

Trunks walked upstairs to his bedroom, lying on his bed he stared at the ceiling as he heard footsteps approach his door, and a knock came.

"Trunks it's me Bulla. Can I come in?"

"Whatever."

Trunks felt a weight on his bed and looked into the sad eyes of his sister.

"Don't even say it, Bulla."

"I wasn't going to convince you to do anything Trunks. All I want is you to be happy, and I can see that this is tearing you apart inside."

"So, mom and dad told you."

"Yes Trunks, they told me. I'm so sorry."

"I know what I have to do but what if it isn't the right thing to do? I mean lets say I do mate with my best friend then that ruins any chance of marrying Maroon because with the bond I won't be able to get him out of my head. Also, if there's no love Goten has for me, then we'll be trapped in a destructive relationship, and I don't want to do that to him, but I don't want him to die. He has too many people on this earth that love him."

"Including the one who loves him most."

"Bulla, I thought you weren't going to-

"I wasn't trunks, but I couldn't help it. Maybe you should get some sleep. The answer might become more clear to you in the morning."

He heard the door close behind her and began to drift into his dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

Goten had woken from his sleep to find that dark had covered the sky. He got up from bed and wobbled a little until he regained his balance. He heard loud voices downstairs, so he decided to listen in.

"Are you serious Gohan? That's what your father told you," said Chi-chi.

"Yes, Goten has to mate with someone by the end of this month, or he dies."

Goten's eyes widened in shock as he got closer to his mother and brother's discussion.

"Well, I'll just have to get him a nice, sweet, girl to settle down with. I have to make some calls tomorrow. Goodnight sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you mom."

Goten moved quietly back to his room and closed the door. He sat on his bed for a while in complete silence. He became overwhelmed with the chance that he might die if he didn't mate. He wanted to be with someone he loved and not with someone who was practically a stranger.

"This is all happening to fast. I need some air."

Goten took off into the night. Flying over the forest, he realized he needed to create real distance between him. He flew for hours as the sun began to rise; he landed at a place where a lot of his interesting memories took place.

"The Marshal Arts stadium. Why did I end up here?"

He sat on one of the bleachers, staring at the ring where he fought many opponents. He was happy and free then. He didn't want to be tied down with a wife and children. He just wanted to be Goten forever.

He rose from his seat and flew to the ring. His feet planted firmly to the ground. He stood with his hands in fists. He took a stance and started kicking and punching the air with such speed that the movements were fluid. He felt alive and free with erasing his worries from his mind. Suddenly, a smile appeared on his face, as he kept moving all over the ring. He was so rapped up in the feeling that he didn't notice a pair of blue eyes watching his every move with a smirk on his face.

Goten became tired, so he stopped to realize he wasn't alone. He turned around to see his smiling best friend floating above him. He landed in the ring and walked towards him, placing a hand on Goten's shoulder.

"Needed some air Goten?"

"Yeah, I heard my mother talking with Gohan."

"I-I have to mate with someone or die at the end of the month."

"I know Goten. My dad told me when Goku brought you to the infirmary."

"Apparently, it's a saiyan thing."

"Yeah but why didn't this happen to you Trunks?"

"The only thing I can think of is that all saiyans are different. Maybe it has to do with biology. My father is a prince and your a third class saiyan, and I don't mean anything by that remark I just made. I think your dad's great."

"I know Trunks, but I can't fall in love with someone in a month. I heard my mom say she would be making some calls today."

"What! That's just ridiculous."

"Well I just hope I can find someone that I can at least learn to love."

Trunks was hurting inside his heart. The thought of Goten with someone else for the rest of his life was killing him. He needed to sit down, his face looking at the lush, green grass beneath his feet. Was he really going to do this? Worst case he could reject him and pick a girl, and he would live, but he realized this would damage him in ways that destroying the enemies of the earth couldn't.

"Goten."

"Yes Trunks."

"W-what if I knew someone who already loved you? I think this person would be good for you."

"How do you even know this person loves me?"

"I've seen the way this person looks at you Goten. Trust me, they are practically love sick over you."

"Really, who is it Trunks?"

Trunks rose from where he was sitting and stood before his best friend. "Well I'll tell you on one condition."

"Ok, what's the condition Trunks?"

"We spar first, that is if you can handle it." Trunks noticed a sparkle in his friend's eye as soon as he said it.

"I can handle anything."

"Alright, are you ready?"

"You bet."

They both took their stances and began to spar.

Vegeta spotted the two boys sparring in the World Martial Arts Tournament ring and for a moment was proud that they were sparing. He could tell that his son was winning the fight, but he had a feeling it didn't matter who won. It was just about two people enjoying the sport of sparring.

The two boys were breathing heavily as they stood apart from each other in their former positions.

"You've certainly improved from the last time we fought," said Trunks. "It's becoming harder to beat you, and I will."

"Not this time Trunks. I'm going to beat you this time."

"Well, lets see it than chibi."

Goten starting run into Trunks's direction and Trunks started doing the same thing. Suddenly, Goten tripped on an uneven white tile and started to fall into Trunks, and they both tumbled to the ground with Trunks landing on top of Goten. Trunks looked down at Goten who realized the position they were in.

"Way to be graceful Goten."

"It was bound to happen. I'm kind of a klutz."

"True chibi. Lets just call it a draw. We'll have other times in our life to spar."

"Ok, so who is this person who loves me?"

"Oh right, I promised to tell you."

Trunks leaned into Goten, which made Goten very nervous.

"Pay attention Goten because I'm only going to say this once."

All Goten could do was nod. He felt paralyzed by Trunks. Trunks leaned even closer to Goten's face and came to his ear.

"I-I-It's me Goten. I love you." His voice shook as he told the younger saiyan. He quickly got off of Goten and stood at a distance. He turned away and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Goten was shocked but managed to stand up to look at the back of his friend's back.

"I want you to really think about it Goten. If you decide that one of the woman your mother picks for you is someone you could potentially love, then that's great you can live happily ever after. I can't say that I'll support that decision, but I'm still your best friend Goten, so I'll try to be happy for you."


	13. Chapter 13

Trunks flew off without another word but didn't notice his father watching him leave his best friend. Goten decided to fly home and think about what Trunks had told him. He landed at the front door of him home, but he didn't notice how tired he really felt as he fell asleep at the door. When he woke up, he realized he was lying on Gohan's couch. As he sat up, Gohan came into the room with a smile.

"Hey little brother, I guess you heard about what mom and I were talking about. I'm really sorry she's trying to play matchmaker."

"I-It's ok Gohan. It's just her way. I just don't know if it's such a good idea."

"Why? Is there someone else you had in mind?"

Goten couldn't get Trunks's confession out of his head and the way his friend said it with so much passion in his voice and eyes. His eyes widened realizing Trunks was planning to marry Marron. 'Why would he stay with her knowing how he felt about me? Wait because he's afraid of rejection.'

"Hello Goten, are you there?"

"Oh uh sorry Gohan I was just thinking about something, which before you say anything, is none of your business."

"Well alright Goten. I have to get to work. Will you be alright?"

Pan came running down the stairs and crushed Goten in a hug. "I'm sure I'll be fine Gohan. Don't worry so much. You might get wrinkles early."

"Ha ha, very funny Goten."

Gohan closed the front door behind as Pan faced her uncle with a worried smile.

"Were you out all night? You look like you were uncle."

"Yeah, I had some things to think about."

"You mean grandma trying to set you up with girls."

"It's embarrassing. My brother's lucky because he was able to find someone as amazing as your mother to love. I don't seem to have that luxury."

Videl heard the whole conversation on her way downstairs, and she smiled as she snuck behind the two.

"Why thank you Goten, it's nice to hear a complement now and then. Any girl would be lucky to have you as a mate."

"Thanks Videl that really means a lot."

"If it helps, I called some of my friends who have girls your age."

"So when do I met all these women?"

"Well let's see, it's 8:30 in the morning so 9 in the morning."

"Oh no my mom's going to kill me if I don't get home and look presentable."

Goten rushed to his room to see his mother in his room tapping her foot with a pissed off look on her face.

"Sorry mom, I lost track of time."

"Just hurry up son. The girls should be here any minute." Chi-chi left his room.

"Ok."

The girls were waiting in the living room eagerly to meet the boy who would potentially be their boyfriend. Goten came into the room to see a sea of woman and started to get nervous. Eventually, he started talking to all the woman, and he found out some pretty disturbing things about some of them. Some of the other woman he couldn't seem to form a connection with. He took a break from them and entered the kitchen to see his mother washing some dishes.

"So, how is it going sweetie?"

"Not so well mom. I think you should just send them all home."

"What? Why?"

"I can't feel a connection to some of the women. Some of them are too sluty, to selfish, to shallow or too needy. I need a strong, confidant, selfless, independent person to be my mate."

Suddenly, the bell rang. Chi-chi opened it to see a very angry Marron at the door. Chi-chi let her in and she stood before Goten.

"It's all your fault."

"What's my fault?"

"Trunks told me he was in love with you and that he couldn't marry me. He said it would be wrong to lead me on."

"It's not my fault that Trunks loves me Marron. I have no control over that."

"Do you even love him?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well that's just great isn't it? I hope that you're happy with yourself."

Marron stormed out of the housing closing the door loudly behind her, and Goten realized his mother had heard the whole thing. She turned to the sink, gripping the sides before she took a breath and turned around to face her son.

"I had a feeling this would happen,"

"Wait mom, you knew how Trunks felt about me?"

"I had a feeling that he might, but you don't know if you love him back."

"No, I'm just not sure but now it makes sense of why you tried to push Marron on him so that he would pay all his attention to her and forget all about me. I can't believe you would do such a thing. He's my best friend."

"I was afraid you loved him to. He's not someone who is committed in a relationship. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Well it's my decision mom. It's my life."

Goten walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Chi-chi sat on one of the kitchen chairs, crossed her arms on the table with her head down on them. She was too upset to notice that all the girls had left the house. An hour later the front door opened to reveal her husband who walked into the kitchen to see his wife with her head lying on her arms.

"Chi-chi, what's wrong?"

She looked to see the loving eyes of her husband. "Goku, I-I hurt my son. I don't think he'll ever forgive me for what I did to him."

"What did you do?"

Chi-chi started to explain what she did, and he listened intently.


	14. Chapter 14

Goten flew over the city and spotted the Capsule Corp building. He landed in a secluded area and entered the front door to encounter the front desk.

"Hello and welcome to Capsule Corp how many I help you," said the receptionist.

"Yes, I would like to speak to Bulma Briefs. Is she in?"

"Why yes she is. Walk straight down to the end of the hall, take the stairs to the last floor, and it's the office all the way down the hall."

"Thank you."

Goten made his way to the last floor and started walking down the hall until he reached the door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a female voice.

"Hey Bulma."

"Goten, it's great to see you sweetie but what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you-

"About Trunks's confession to you."

"Wait, how did you know?"

"Vegeta informed me. He saw everything that happened between the two of you at the World Marsal Arts Tournament ring."

"I-I don't know how I feel about your son."

"I heard about your mom trying to set you up with some girls. So, how did that go?"

"I sent them all home. I couldn't make a connection with any of them."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Do you feel a strong connection with my son?"

"Yes, but I thought that was just because of the fusion technique we used against Buu."

"No, that's not the case. Vegeta told me he believed Trunks new from birth that he wanted to mate with you. As soon as Chi-chi became pregnant with you, Trunks felt a connection to you instantly even if he was too young to realize he loved you."

Goten was speechless. He couldn't believe what she was telling him. "I-I don't know what to do Bulma."

"Talk to Trunks. Spend some quality time together and maybe you'll realize what you feel for Trunks."

"Thanks Bulma."

"Don't mention it." Bulma hugged him.

He opened the door to see a very angered Vegeta with Uub in one hand and Bulla in another. He dropped them as they stood.

"Hey Vegeta."

"He's in his office."

"Oh, uh I knew that but thanks."

He raced out of the room and walked towards his best friend's office. He curled his hand into a fist and held it before the door. He wasn't so sure of this, but he knew he had to talk to Trunks to figure out what he was feeling towards the older saiyan. He knocked on the door and no answer. He knocked on the door again.

"Go away, I don't want to be disturbed," said Trunks.

"I won't go away Trunks," said Goten.

Trunks opened the door and Goten was shocked to see Trunks in a horrible state. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a mess, and he was wearing the same clothes he wore last night. Trunks let Goten in his office and closed the door behind him as Goten stood near the window.

"You look awful Trunks."

"I assume Marron came to see you."

"Yeah, she was very angry."

"Well I couldn't very well marry her knowing how I felt about you. It would be the wrong thing to do."

"Um right. I met with several girls today."

"You turned them all down."

"That doesn't mean what you think it means Trunks. I still don't know my feelings for you, but I had a talk with your mother and she suggested we spend more time together, so I can figure out how I feel about you."

"I got to hand it to her she comes up with great ideas."

"So why did you come to work looking like that?"

"I wasn't aware of my appearance until I got to my office, but you look better than I do considering what your body is going through."

"Well I think I have my good and bad days."

Trunks went into the bathroom he had in his office and freshened up the best he could. He came out and stood before Goten. "Better?"

"Yeah."

"Goten, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Trunks."

"Can I kiss you?"

"What!"

"I just want to see something."

"Well um ok."

Goten felt Trunks's hand on his shoulder, which got his intention. He looked into the eyes of his childhood best friend as his face became closer to his. Trunks took one last look at Goten before he captured his lips. Goten could feel all the passion Trunks was feeling and all the love he felt for him. It was quite overwhelming to Goten, but he couldn't help but respond to what Trunks's kiss was doing to him as he deepened the kiss. Trunks instinctually pressed his body against Goten's, pressing him against the wall. Before Goten knew it, Trunks's lips were leaving wet spots on his neck. He moved up to Goten's ear and started to nibble on his lobe, which erupted a sound from Goten that made Trunks smirk. He suddenly let go of the younger saiyan and stepped away from him.

"Did you see what you needed?"

"I sure did. You're a great kisser Goten."

Goten's face flushed at Trunks's comment. "R-really I never kissed someone on the lips before I guess it's good to know."

Trunks fell over. "What, you're kidding me. The next thing you know you'll tell me you're a virgin."

Goten didn't say anything but looked around the room, avoiding his best friend's eyes.

"Goten, you're, you're a virgin. I'm surprised."

"Why because I'm not like you and have sex with every woman who walks the earth."

"I admit sometimes I forget that were two different people Goten. I apologize chibi. I just keep thinking about when we were kids. We were practically the same person."

"I know, but we grew up Trunks. Some things are bound to change right."

"You're right Goten so why\at did you think of our little make out session? I noticed you kissed me back." He crossed his arms and smirked at Goten.

"I-I'll admit there's some attraction, but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm in love with you."

"Good point Goten."

"Well, I have to go Trunks." Goten walked towards the door until he heard Trunks call to him.

"Wait Goten. I'm off tomorrow, and I think we should hang out. What do you say?"

"Sure, I'll come by your house at 11AM."

Trunks watched Goten's figure until it was out of sight. He sat down in his chair and leaned back, bringing his legs onto the desk with a smile on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Goten placed his hand on the knob of his home and sighed, pushing the door open and walking towards the sound of the television. He walked into the room to see his sleeping parents on the couch with smiles on their faces. He couldn't help but smile. It wasn't everyday that his parents were relaxing together like this. Goten took a seat on the chair and started to flip channels until he found something decent to watch. When he finally did, he rested comfortably. Suddenly, the phone rang which made the sleeping couple awaken to see their youngest son. Chi-chi answered the phone.

"Hello. Oh hey Bulma. That's great I'm so happy for you, but Vegeta can't be too happy about it."

"No, but he has no choice. It was either Bulla goes with Uub alone, or Vegeta and I going with them. Ok, ok, hold on Trunks wants to talk to Goten."

"Goten, its Trunks," said Chi-chi.

Goten looked at his mother's disappointed face, but he got over it as she gave the phone to him.

"Hey Trunks, where are your parents going with Bulla and Uub?"

"They are going to meet Uub's family. Also my grandma and grandpa are going on a cruise."

"Wow, that is serious."

"Yeah anyway, they will be gone for a week which means I have the whole house to myself."

"So?"

"We can spend some quality time together."

Goten's heart started to beat really fast, and he started to sweat. Being alone with Trunks never use to be a problem for Goten but ever since Trunks admitted his love for him things had felt different for him. He wanted to spend some time with his best friend and not feel so uncomfortable around him.

"Goten, you still there?"

"Uh yeah sure Trunks sounds good."

"Great maybe your mom will let you stay the whole week."

Goten almost dropped the phone at Trunks's request, spending a whole week with Trunks. He didn't know if he could do it, but he was secretly hoping his mom would refuse. He was a bit scared with his unknown feelings towards his best friend.

"Promise you'll ask your mom."

"I-I will."

"Goten, are you nervous to be with me all alone?"

"No, don't be ridiculous Trunks."

"You are nervous. You can't fool me chibi. I know you. Relax Goten, it's not like I'm going to jump you the second you get here."

Goten's face went completely red which didn't go unnoticed by his parents. "I know Trunks I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you Goten. I love you."

Goten hung up the phone and suddenly his body felt like jelly. He put his hand on the chair to help him not fall to the ground.

"Goten, son what's wrong?" asked Goku as he helped Goten to the chair.

Goten sat and grabbed the armrests with both of his hands. He looked up at two concerned eyes. "T-Trunks s-said he loved me."

Goku was surprised but thrilled at the same time. "Well, do you love him back?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." He turned his attention to his mother. "Mom, is it ok if I stay at Trunks for the week. I know you don't like that too much, but I promise I'll call everyday."

"I think you need to go to figure out how you feel about Trunks but just don't do anything you're not ready for," said Chi-chi. "I-I just want you to be happy and if he makes you happy, then I can't stop you from perusing a relationship with him if you choose to."

"Thanks mom, I love you."

"I love you to sweetie, now wash up. We're going to Gohan's for dinner."

"Wow, you let Videl cook on her own."

"I realize that I don't have to do everything. Sometimes I can kick back and relax a little lesson I learned from your father."

"Of course."


	16. Chapter 16

The Son family was gathered at Gohan's home around the table, and Goten looked around the table to see the smiles of his family. He couldn't help but feel lucky to have the ones he loved all around him, which made him, think instantly of Trunks and his heart started to beat with a happiness he never experienced before.

"Uncle Goten, you seem happy."

"I am Pan. I really am."

"You look much better. Is it possible a certain special someone is making you feel this way?"

"Yes Pan, you are."

"Come on uncle Goten, why can't you admit it?"

"What can't you admit what, Goten?" asked Gohan.

"He's in love dad," said Pan.

"What? How did I not know this?" asked Gohan.

"Well because I'm not sure yet. I'm going to find out this week."

"So, who is this mystery woman?" asked Videl.

"It's not exactly a woman, Videl," said Goten.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Trunks."

Gohan was choking on a piece of meat as his daughter Pan slammed down on his back, sending the piece of pork onto his plate.

"Thanks sweetie."

"No problem, dad."

"Goten, are you serious?" asked Gohan.

"Yes Gohan I'm serious."

"So, he's in love with you, and you're not sure."

"Yes, now can we talk about something else."

For the rest of dinner Goten remained silent as he eat and listened to other conversations around the table. He was so nervous. Tomorrow he would leave the comfort of his room to spend a whole week with someone who loved him and who he could potentially love. It weighed a little heavy on him as he made his way to his bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

As he rose from his sleep, he got his things ready, ate most of the breakfast his mother had made for him, and flew off in the direction of Trunks's house. In mid flight he noticed the clouds becoming dark grey and soon enough rain followed as he landed at the front door, where Trunks was waiting for him with a smile. Goten's heart started to act up again as Trunks let him inside.

"You're soaked to the bone Goten." Trunks laughed at his appearance.

"Glad you think it's funny, Trunks."

"I'll get you some dry clothes. You can use my shower."

Goten entered Trunks's bathroom, removed his wet clothes, placing them in the sink, and stepping into the shower. As the warm water hit his body, he relaxed a little until he realized he was naked in Trunks's shower. Goten managed to calm his racing heart by taking a deep breath. "What have I got myself into? Could it be I'm just scared? I'm a saiyan, but I'm also human." When he finished warming up, he got out, shut off the water, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He noticed a pile of neatly, folded clothes on the counter of the sink, so he dried off, put on the clothes, and came out to see Trunks doing some work on his computer.

Trunks's eyes strayed from his lab top to see a very unsure Goten standing before him. He smiled at his uneasiness. "Goten, you really need to relax. It's not like I'm going to hurt you, you know that."

"I know Trunks but now I feel weird around you. Things are different now." Goten sat at the edge of his friend's bed.

"Only if you let them be that way."

"Trunks, how did you fall in love with me?"

Trunks put his lab top on his desk and came back to sit on his bed. "I believe it was the day your mom started showing off her pregnant belly to her friends. I came over with my mom, and my mom placed me right on her. My hand reached out and fell onto your mom's stomach, and you responded, and I felt something that day I couldn't really describe until I was older. The day I realized how I felt consciously was when I was thirteen, but I denied it at first but a year latter I couldn't deny to myself how I felt about you. I didn't tell anyone because I was afraid of what my friends and family would think. I thought if I told you, then you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore and that tore me up inside, so I realized I'd rather have you has my best friend than nothing at all."

"So, sleeping with a lot of girls was-

"Just a way to get you out of my mind."

"Did you love Marron at all?"

"No, stupid me I thought if I settled down that eventually I could just forget about my feelings, but I realize I would always carry a whole in my heart. I wouldn't truly be satisfied with her as my wife, and I know that now. I'm glad I stopped it before I got to the alter."

"You made the right decision Trunks. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks buddy. So, how is your mom handling this? You being here with me all alone."

"I thought she would put up more of a fight, but she didn't. She told me it was important to find out how I feel. My whole family knows I'm over here. Gohan sure seemed surprised though."

"He loves you Goten, I'm sure he's ok with it."

"Yeah, you're probably right, Trunks."


	18. Chapter 18

Chi-chi was helping Videl wash the dishes as Gohan came into the kitchen, leaving his father to play with his daughter.

"Mom, I can't believe that your leaving Goten all alone with Trunks. You do know who his parents are?"

"Gohan, don't start with me. He needs to figure out his feelings and when he realizes Trunks is just his best friend and nothing more, things will be back to normal," said Chi-chi.

"What if Goten does love Trunks? Remember, Goten still has to meet with someone before this week is over," said Videl.

"I-I can't do this," said Chi-chi as she dropped a dish. She walked out of the kitchen.

Videl cleaned up the shattered glass, putting the shards into the trash. After she finished rinsing the dishes, she looked out the window to see Goku taking Chi-chi home. She sighed as she entered the living room to see Pan playing video games while Gohan came back inside his house.

"Gohan, I didn't mean to upset your mother, but I'm just worried about Goten."

"I know Videl. I just didn't see it coming. Trunks is in love with my little brother, and I can't believe I didn't notice the signs. I mean I think it's really obvious but ultimately it's up to Goten if he is in love with Trunks."

"I hope Goten won't have to result with some random person."

"Yeah, I hope so to Videl." He kissed her on the cheek as they walked into the living room.


	19. Chapter 19

"So, what should we do? I'm bored," said Goten.

Trunks smiled and shook his head. "Some things still stay the same don't they?"

"Sure Trunks, I didn't change completely. I still have some of my mannerisms." Goten's stomach began to rumble.

"Yeah, I can see that. Come on, let's get something to eat."

Before Trunks could get off his bed, Goten raced out of the room and downstairs. Trunks made his way into the kitchen to see Goten raiding the fridge.

"Hey, don't take all the food, Goten."

"I won't Trunks I promise." He placed everything in his arms on the table.

With all the food items Goten got from the fridge they were able to make many sandwiches, they had a bowl of potato salad, some oeuvres from Bulma's last party, soda, left over pizza and Chinese food. After they finished eating, they chilled on the couch, watching TV for a few hours. Goten noticed that sometimes Trunks would sneak longing glances his way. He became nervous again, but he was able to push it down.

The sky grew dark as the two tired sayians headed upstairs to get some sleep. Trunks watched as Goten rolled out his sleeping bag beside his bed. Trunks inwardly sighed in frustration as he got into his bed, pulling the covers over his body. He looked over at Goten once again to see him smiling right up at him.

"Goodnight Trunks."

"Night Goten."

Goten closed his eyes and drifted off, but Trunks couldn't get to sleep right away. He stared at the celing for a few minutes before he looked down to see the innocent, happy smile of his best friend, which made his heart do backflips. He smiled at him before he turned his body to face away from him. He finally drifted off. During the middle of the night Trunks began to toss and turn in his sleep.

_"Bye Trunks."_

_ "No! Wait Goten don't go. Y-you can't go."_

_ "I'm sorry Trunks, I don't love you."_

_ Goten faded into the darkness, and he was left alone, on his knees. His emotionless face shed no tears. A patch of ice started to spread all over him until it covered him fully. The only thing he did was scream, and a light came, breaking the ice around him. _

Trunks woke from his dream to discover he was breathing heavily, and he was soaked in his own sweat. He was surprised to see Goten on his bed with a worried expression on his face.

"Trunks, are you ok? You were having a nightmare, and I heard you scream, so I woke you up."

All he could concentrate on was Goten's hand on his shoulder. His touch was doing some thing to his body. He felt on fire but in a good way. He took Goten's hand off his shoulder and held onto it. "I-I'd rather not talk about it, Goten."

"Ok, can I do anything to make you feel better?"

Trunks blushed hoping Goten wouldn't catch onto what he was thinking but surprisingly he did.

"Oh, I'm sorry Trunks. I didn't mean to put those thoughts in your head."

"It's ok Goten."

Goten looked at his friend who had a pain in his eyes. He looked distraught and sad. Goten hugged Trunks, bringing him into his body. He could feel Trunks tremble in his arms, which sent a pain to his heart. Wetness formed on his shirt as Trunks cried into his shoulder, gripping him tightly, bringing bloodstains on his shoulder. Now Goten was really concerned. He managed to break free from Trunks's death grip.

"Trunks, I think you need to tell me what's wrong."

"I just want to go back to sleep."

"Fine, but you're going to tell me in the morning. Promise."

"Alright fine chibi. I promise on one condition."

"Name it."

"You sleep in my bed with me, and I won't try anything. I swear."

"Well, you did swear so ok but if you try anything I will kick your ass."

"Like you could."

"I can always try."

Trunks moved over to let Goten lie beside him. As Goten lied down, Trunks pulled the covers over them. Goten turned his body away from Trunks and closed his eyes. Trunks waited a few minutes and snuck a kiss on Goten's cheek before he turned away, closing his eyes with a smirk on his face.

"You're dead in the morning Briefs."

"I can't wait."


	20. Chapter 20

Morning came through Trunks's window, and he rolled over and reached out his hand, realizing Goten wasn't beside him. He woke up and got of bed to hear sounds coming from his bathroom. He opened the door to see Goten throwing up in the toilet. Goten looked up to see Trunks worried blue eyes. Goten flushed the contents from his stomach and looked at Trunks.

"I-I think I'm becoming weaker Trunks."

"Don't worry Goten I'll take care of you."

Trunks lifted his friend in his arms and carried him to the bed. He covered Goten and sat beside his lying figure. "So, do you want something to eat?"

"You know me too well Trunks."

Trunks smiled as he headed out of the room to the kitchen. As soon as he made Goten a meal made for a saiyan, he managed to bring it all into his room as Goten sat up.

"Wow! Trunks, thanks a lot."

"You know some of this food is for me to right chibi?"

"Oh, of course."

They started to eat, but Trunks noticed Goten was eating at a slower pace than he use to. Goten smiled at him, assuring him he was still eating. After Goten finished most of his meal, he lied back down.

"I can't eat anymore. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I'm full."

"I think its part of your condition. Loss of appetite."

"That makes sense."

"Why don't you get some sleep, Goten?"

"For once I agree with you."

Goten closed his eyes and drifted off as Trunks carried all the dishes down, washing them in the kitchen sink. As he put the last clean dish on the dish rack, the doorbell rang. Trunks opened the door to see two of his friends.

"Yamcha, Krillin, what a surprise."

"Hey Trunks, we came over to see how you were," said Yamcha. "We heard you have the whole house to yourself. It must be nice."

"It is. Oh uh come in."

Yamcha and Krillin sat on the couch, and Trunks sat on a chair.

"So, what's been up with you guys?"

"Well, my baseball career is still on track. We're off for the summer. It's great that I can have time to relax," said Yamcha.

"Well Marron is still pretty angry about you breaking off the engagement, and 18 isn't very happy with you right now," said Krillin. "I just don't understand Trunks why this happened?"

"You mean Marron didn't tell you?"

"No, I'm lucky if my daughter tells me anything about her life, so tell me what was so important."

"It's more of a who."

"There's someone else. This is getting interesting," said Yamcha. "So, whose this other special girl?"

"It's not a girl."

"Come on Trunks, you can tell us," said Krillin.

"No you don't understand. I'm in love with a boy."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Krillin and Yamcha.

Trunks wasn't expecting such a strong reaction from them.

"Do your parents know?" asked Krillin.

"Better yet do they approve," said Yamcha.

"I think my parents have always known. They are pretty smart people who love me unconditionally."

"So, who is this boy? Do we know him?"

Trunks's eyes starting to have more life in them which didn't go unnoticed by his guests. "Goten." He looked to see the reactions of his friends who seemed shocked.

"Well, you two were pretty close as kids," said Krillin. "I guess when I think about it does make sense."

"Wow! Unbelievable. I can't imagine how Chi-chi is handling it," said Yamcha.

"Well pretty well considering Goten is asleep in my bed. He's not doing well."

Goten's eyes opened, and he suddenly felt better as he pulled the covers off his body, planting his feet on the floor. He stretched his limbs, gathered clean clothes, and entered the shower. "Weird, it's never gone away that fast before. I wonder what this means." He let the water soothe his body as he sighed, leaning against the tiled wall. "I have to figure this out before it's too late. I think I like Trunks, but I'm still not sure if I love him. What if I don't? I'd be leaving all my loved ones behind." Goten sunk to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself, trying to comfort his shaking body. He reached his hand out, turning off the shower, stood up, and got out. He dried his body off, clothed himself, and walked out of Trunks's room towards the kitchen. He stopped when he heard two familiar voices.

"So, what is going on with Goten. Why has he been getting sick lately?" asked Krillin.

"Why don't you ask me yourself," said Goten.

"Goten! You're ok. We were pretty worried. What's going on with you?" asked Yamcha.

As Goten explained to his friends, the phone rang, which Trunks went to answer. "Hello."

"Trunks sweetie, how are things?"

"Fine grandma. How's the cruise?"

"Oh, it's been great. Your grandpa has been a really big hit."

"I'm sure he has." Trunks laughed.

"Oh I almost forgot. Did you hear from your parents?"

"No, why?"

"Well Bulla and Uub got married at his village."

"What?"

"Yes, I couldn't believe it myself, but your sister asked him?"

"Well that does sound like her. How are mom and dad taking it?"

"You know your father. He doesn't approve, and your mother is surprisingly happy for the married couple. Well I have to go sweetie. I'll see you soon?"

Trunks hung up the phone as he sat down on one of the kitchen's stools. "Well at least they're happy."

"Whose happy?"

"Hey chibi well my sister married Uub. She asked him, could you believe it?"

"Yes actually I can."

"So, you got better quickly I see."

"I'm as surprised as you are, Trunks."

"How did Krillin and Yamcha take it?"

"They felt bad for me. I don't want their pity, Trunks. If I decided to die, than it's my choice."

"It's your choice Goten. It's your choice to hurt your loved ones who thought you were going to die in the coma. You'd make them suffer again?"

"I'm not going to be with someone I don't love for all eternity just so everyone one can be happy. If they really loved me, then they would let me go."

"I'm sorry Goten, I can't just let you go. I can't. We've been together since we were babies. You have made me happier in my lifetime than my parents ever could. I love you, Goten. You can't ask me to give you up just like that."

"If you loved me at all, you would."

"Don't YOU dare turn my feelings against me, Goten because it won't work."

Trunks stormed out of the room and away from his best friend as Yamcaha and Krillin came into the room.

"Goten, we have to get going. I wish you and Trunks good luck," said Krillin.

Goten went in search of Trunks's ki as his friends left and found it on the roof. Goten made his way up there and saw Trunks holding his legs to his chest as Goten sat beside him. "I'm sorry Trunks."

"Are you? Or do you like to hurt me?"

"Trunks look-

"No you look. I don't think you understand how much you would miss when you're gone. You'd miss Bulla and Uub's first child, and Pan growing up. She really cares about you Goten. She would be devastated if you died."

"More than you would?"

"No, you've been apart of me since you started growing in your mother's womb. Devastated doesn't begin to describe how I would feel. It would be like a part of me would be missing from this world. The better part of myself." Trunks stood up on the roof, watching the sunset as Goten stood up, watching his friend. Trunks's confession had shook him in a way he never experienced before. He placed his hand on his chest, which was beating at a rapid pace. He closed his eyes and smiled at the setting sun.

"Trunks, I-I um want to kiss you. I need to see something."

"What?"

"I'll let you know after. I promise."

"Fine." Trunks walked closer to Goten, which made his heart act funny again.

Goten looked into Trunks's eyes to see the seriousness that covered them. Goten's trembling hand landed on Trunks's cheek while the other stayed by his side. Before Trunks knew it, a burst of warmth traveled from his lips to his entire body by Goten's lips. Trunks decided to respond with more force and need which Goten gave into. As Goten leaned against the side of the roof with Trunks's body pressed against his, he didn't realize his strength and they fell through the roof onto the floor of the living room with Trunks on top of Goten. They separated their lips, and Trunks looked down at a dazed Goten and smiled.

"So, what did you see, chibi?"

Goten looked up at a smirking Trunks who was waiting for his answer. "I saw you and everthing we've been through together."

"It's been a long journey Goten. You would give up your life before it even began?"

Goten's hand reached out to touch Trunks's wet face, wiping away the tears. "No, I'm not giving up."

Trunks's body fell onto Goten's as hugged his best friend. "T-Thank kami."

Goten returned the hug and smiled before he noticed the mess they caused. "Trunks, we have to clean up this mess and build a new roof."

"Damn it." Trunks got off of Goten and surveyed the damage they did. "We better get started. There's some wood in the tool shed my mother built."

Goten and Trunks got took work on fixing the roof in the dark. Goten shined a flashlight where Trunks nailed in the wood. When they finished fixing the roof, they went back inside to throw the remnants away. Before they knew it, they were relaxing in Trunks's room. Trunks was sitting on the bed with Goten sitting on the floor. Silence filled the room and then Trunks spoke.

"So Goten, have you made your decision yet? There's not a lot of time left."

"Well, we've established that I'm not going to just lie down and die, but I-

"You what Goten?"

"I-

"Let me ask you something Goten. How did you feel when I kissed you?"

Goten's eyes widened as the memory came to him. He closed his eyes, holding on to what he was feeling at the time. He opened his eyes and a smiled appeared on his face. "Warm, safe, I felt whole inside like what you said about parts. I felt you were apart of me at that moment, and I-

"Yes Goten."

"I felt loved."

Trunks smiled at those words. "I know you love me, Goten I just want to hear you say it."

Goten stood from the floor and faced Trunks whose arms were crossed. He sat beside his best friend on the bed. His heart decided to speed up in his chest as Trunks took his hand looking at him like he was the most important person on the planet. He smiled as he looked at their hands together. This felt right to him.

"I love you Trunks."

Trunks heart started to beat at a rapid pace and the warmness and wholeness Goten had talked about earlier had spread across his entire being. He suddenly attacked Goten's body, laying Goten below him. His lips instantly went to Goten's in a heated kiss. Goten was surprised but responded to Trunks's kiss. Trunks broke the kiss to look down at the beautiful saiyan below him and his face turned serious.

"Hey Trunks, what is it?"

"Goten, I need to know if this is what you want before we go any further."

"Oh, you mean-

"Yes chibi."

"I want to Trunks."

Before Goten knew it, Trunks was planting kisses down his neck and then went up to his ear, nibbling on the skin. Goten moaned in response, which Trunks smirked at. While he was attacking the other side of Goten's neck, he was unbuttoning Goten's shirt and tossing it on the floor. Soon Trunk's lips moved to his chest and eventually to his torso. He could feel Goten squirming beneath him. When his hands came to Goten's pants, he could sense a fear within his chibi.

"Goten, we can stop if you want."

"No, k-keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Trunks took off Goten's pants, leaving him in his boxers. Trunks took off all his clothes accept his boxers and then returned his attention back to the boy under him. He pressed himself onto the boy, which earned a moan from both of them as their arousals were pressed to each other. Goten leaned up, kissing his lover's lips, bringing Trunks to respond to him with need. Suddenly, Goten flipped their bodies, leaving Trunks below him. Trunks was surprised but wasn't prepared for the interesting sound that came from his mouth as Goten ravished his body with wet kisses. Goten was surprised by it as well, but he smiled.

"I didn't expect that reaction."

"Neither did I chibi." Trunks raised his hand to his lover's cheek as he came up and captured Goten's lips, bringing him down to his lover's body. Trunks was hit with another surprise as Goten's tongue entered his mouth but instantly Trunks's tongue entered his mouth. The kiss became more passionate and deep, and they broke for air.

Goten was catching his breath, which gave Trunks the opportunity to switch their positions on his bed. Goten had landed on his stomach while Trunks was above him. Trunks quickly took off Goten's as well as his boxers, leaving them bare. Trunks leaned over Goten's body.

"This might hurt chibi, so I need you to try and relax."

"Ok Trunks, I'll try."

All of a sudden Goten felt something painful enter him. He hissed in pain, closing his eyes and taking a breath. Soon Trunks went further into his lover until he was all the way inside Goten and started moving in and out of him at a slow pace until he starting moving faster inside him which brought many moans out of Goten's lips as he came to move with him. With the sound of his lover's screams, he felt the urge to bite his flesh. Trunks's teeth moved over Goten's neck until he sung them into the skin. When he drew blood, he started to lick the wound that sent Goten into a haze. As they grew tired, Goten lied down on the bed with Trunks lying on top of him breathing hard.

"Goten."

"I'm fine Trunks. Just tired but not too tired to-

"To what? Chibi."

Before Trunks knew it, he was laying on the bed with Goten above him with a smile on his face.

"Oh, you are evil Goten."

As Goten entered Trunks, a lustful look came to his eyes as Goten moved in and out of him. Trunks sighed in pleasure as Goten pushed more inside of him. Trunks met his speed and after a while they were both exhausted. Goten could feel Trunks breathing beneath his body and the sweat that glistened on his body. Goten spotted the nape of Trunks's neck. His lips sunk into Trunks's sensitive skin and licked the scar, which sent a chill down his spine. Goten pulled out of Trunks, lying next to him, Trunks pulled the covers over their bodies. They fell into sleep instantly with their arms around each other.


	21. Chapter 21

A car pulled up to the Briefs residence and out came Bulla, her husband Uub, Bulma, and a very grumpy Vegeta.

"It's nice to be home although I'll miss your family Uub. They're really great," said Bulla.

"Yeah, I'll miss them to, but I belong hear with you. I don't think your father will approve if I live under the same roof as you though," said Uub.

"He'll just have to deal with it," said Bulla as she kissed him on the cheek.

Vegeta grunted in disapproval as Bulma glared at him.

As they entered the house, they spotted Trunks in the kitchen making breakfast. He turned around to see his family was back from their trip.

"Trunks, it's so good to see you. I missed you." Bulla hugged her brother tightly.

"Really, you were only gone for a week, but I missed you to," said Trunks as he smiled at her.

Bulma came up to both of her kids and hugged them in her arms.

"You look well son," said Vegeta.

"Oh right so what happened with you and Goten?" asked Bulma.

Suddenly, a sound was heard upstairs of a body slamming into the floor followed by an ow. Trunks smiled, knowing his lover was sore from last night. "I better see if he's ok."

Trunks opened the door to his room to see Goten sitting up in bed with the blanket covering his nude body. Trunks sat next to him with a smile on his face. "You're sore aren't you chibi?"

"Yeah, and it sucks big time."

Trunks put a hand on his lover's bare shoulder and smirked. "Well, you'll get use to it. This kind of stuff happens to virgins."

Goten tried to stand up, but the pain from his thighs wasn't letting him. Trunks felt bad for him. "Can you help me to the shower, Trunks?"

"Sure thing." Trunks swept his lover up in his arms and carried him to the bathroom, sitting him inside the shower and turning on the warm water. Goten hissed as the water touched his thighs and then he turned to notice Trunks was naked.

"Trunks, what are you doing?"

"Trust me Goten and lay down."

"Alright." Goten stared into the lustful eyes of his lover and panicked. "Trunks, I'm sore, and you want to do it in the shower."

"What can I say chibi. I want you. I promise after I'll wash your body and hair."

"How can I say no to that?"

"You can't chibi." Trunks kissed him.

Bulla was getting settled in her room and left into the hall and into the kitchen to see Uub relaxing on the couch. She sat with him and laid her head on his arm, and they both smiled.

"I can't believe it. My brother is finally happy," said Bulla.

"I'm pretty happy myself," said Uub as he pecked her on the lips.

Bulma was in her room unpacking her clothes and putting them in the drawers.

"Hmm. I wonder what's taking those boys so long?"

"Isn't it obvious Bulma." Vegeta came into the room with a smirk on his face.

Bulma blushed and giggled. "Yes, now that I think about it, but I can't help but think that Chi-chi won't be very happy."

"That's her problem woman not yours."

"You're right Vegeta."

Trunks helped Goten onto the couch beside his sister and Uub. Goten sighed as he leaned back into the soft couch cushions. He turned to see a smiling Bulla and Uub.

"Hey guys, how's it going," said Goten.

Bulla didn't say anything but hug Goten tightly. "I'm glad you're alive."

"Thanks Bulla, and I believe congrats is in order."

"Yeah, I'm really happy Goten."

"I can tell."

"Hey, you're not the only one who's happy," said Trunks as he placed his hand on Goten's shoulder.

"Oh yeah that's right. Goten I'm glad you're happy with Trunks."

Trunks rolled his eyes as Bulla laughed at him. Suddenly, a sound interrupted the sibling. The two looked directly at Goten whose stomach was growling. Goten blushed and chuckled. "I'm hungry."

"Well what are we waiting for let's get you fed," said Trunks.

"Sounds good," said Goten as he got up to walk and fell right down on the ground. "Damn it. I'm really starting to hate this."

"I'm sorry chibi, but it was either sex or death. Sex won out in the end," said Trunks.

Goten got his appetite back as he ate at an impressive pace. Trunks, Bra, and Uub were smiling at the hungry saiyan. Soon there was nothing left but the porcelain plate. Goten smiled as he rubbed his stomach. "Man, that was a great meal. Um hey Trunks you wouldn't mind if we go to see my family."

"Sure thing chibi. Whenever you're ready but first I think we should get you walking on your own."

"Ok."


	22. Chapter 22

"Trunks this is stupid."

"Just try walking over to me without falling on your ass."

Goten got off the ground, pushing himself into a stance. He stood up and started walking towards Trunks with the searing pain running up his legs. He started by blocking out the pain, and he made his way to Trunks before he collapsed in his arms.

"I think you're ready chibi."

"Lets go." Goten smiled at Trunks.

"Just for precaution, I think I should fly you there in my arms."

"Oh really."

"Yeah."

"I think you just want to hold me."

"Don't be ridiculous Goten but if you happen to fall in flight it's not my fault. It's your choice after all."

As Trunks was flying in mid air with Goten in his arms, Goten noticed Trunks concentrating on their path and not taking any glances at him. He wondered if something was wrong. He seemed a bit distant considering he was in close proximity of his lover. Goten frowned and felt himself nod off in flight. Trunks felt a weight on his shoulder, and he looked to see Goten drifting off in his arms. Trunks smiled but the worry in his eyes didn't disappear. He loved him, but he wondered what would happen to his relationship with his mother when she found out her son was with the very person she thought was bad for her son. As soon as he separated from his thoughts, he realized they were at Goten's home. Trunks took a deep breath and sighed and as he landed on the ground, he woke up his lover with a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey Trunks, I guess we're here."

"Yep."

Goten stood with the help of Trunks. Trunks could sense the uneasiness in his partner. "Goten, you're family loves you. I don't know why you're so worried."

"It's not them I'm worried about. I'm concerned about you Trunks."

"Don't be concerned about me chibi, I'm ok really."

"Uh huh." Goten smiled in disbelief.

Trunks and Goten walked up to the front door and before he knocked, he could hear voices in the backyard. They headed to the back of the house to see Goku and Chi-chi sitting on their porch swing, watching Gohan and Videl play with their daughter Pan.

"Hey mom, dad," said Goten.

"Goten, sweetie, you're alive. Thank goodness."

Trunks watched as Goten's family surrounded him. Chi-chi was given him kisses while Gohan was hugging him. Pan was sitting on his shoulders, hugging his face with happy tears coming down her face. Goku had his hand on his young son's shoulder, smiling at him. Goten was overwhelmed but happy he chose to live and pursue a relationship with his best friend. It was Trunks who had convinced him to not give up all the love he had at home, and he was grateful to Trunks.

Trunks was about to take off, figuring Goten would want to spend time with his family but before he could, Pan came up to him and hugged him.

"Trunks don't go. Goten wouldn't want that."

"I know Pan, but his mother would want me to go."

"Who cares Trunks, you saved Goten's life. She should be grateful for that."

"Alright, I'll stay."

"Good, now come on."

Pan dragged Trunks along with her to her family as Goku and Gohan noticed and smiled. Videl came over to him and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks Videl."

Trunks felt two hands on each of his shoulder and one was Goku and the other Gohan. He felt their happiness radiating off them, and he relaxed.

"You know it's kind of hard to believe that you love my little brother, but it makes sense in a way. You two have always been together. As long as Goten is happy with you, I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks Gohan. It's all I ever wanted to do for him. Make him happy."

Chi-chi walked up to the three of them along with Goten.

"Trunks, while I'm grateful you saved my son's life, you know how I feel about you and that probably won't change, but I can't stop Goten's heart from what it feels. I'm going to try and promise not to bring up my dissatisfaction with your relationship, and I won't stop you two from dating each other."

"That sounds fair but I want you to know a few things first," said Trunks. "One of them being that I love your son very deeply another being that I would never hurt him, and lastly, I would proudly give my life for him so he could be with you and your family."

Gohan and his family were shocked by Trunks's words, and Goku just smiled, knowing his son was in good hands. Goten was just floored that Trunks was brave enough to tell his mother his feelings for him. His heart decided to respond to Trunks's words with loud beatings. The butterflies came in, and he smiled as Trunks turned to him with a light in his eyes that he had never seen.

"Lets leave the lovebirds a while," said Goku.

Trunks walked up to Goten as Goten ran into his arms, wrapping his arms around him and Trunks doing the same.

"Trunks."

"Yeah Goten."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes."

Trunks faced Goten and brought his lips to Goten's in a passionate kiss. Goten responded to the kiss and as Trunks's tongue entered his mouth, he moaned. They broke for air as Trunks's hand caressed his lover's cheek and smiled. "I love you chibi."

"I love you to, Trunks."

As the two looked into the night sky, they felt content, but Trunks had to face another painful aspect, leaving Goten.

"It's getting late Goten. I think you should be heading inside, and I should get home."

Goten didn't realize it before. He didn't live with Trunks. It was just for that week, and he started to frown, which didn't go unnoticed by his mate. Trunks thought of an idea, and he smirked.

"Listen Goten, meet me tomorrow at Capsule Corp at 10AM. I have a surprise for you."

"Ok, but you couldn't just tell me what it is."

"Sorry chibi, you'll have to find out tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll be there Trunks."

"Good."

Goten watched as Trunks took off into the air. As soon as he was out of sight, Goten walked towards house. When he got up to his room, he fell onto his bed and drifted off to sleep but not before he set his alarm.


	23. Chapter 23

Trunk was waiting outside of Capsule Corp, waiting for his lover to arrive. He checked his watch, and it read 9:59AM. Trunks smiled, knowing Goten would be late. It was so typically, but he was surprised to see Goten standing before him with a smile on his face.

"I-I can't believe it. You're on time."

"I set my alarm this time Trunks."

"I'm impressed. Well let's get to your surprise. I'm going to have to blindfold you to make sure you don't peek."

As soon as Goten was blindfolded, he placed Goten in his car, and they drove off into the city. Trunks couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face. Goten felt the car stop as Trunks got out of the car opening his side of the door and helping him out. He led Goten inside and into an elevator. When the elevator stopped, he led a blinded Goten to a door. Trunks took out his keys and opened the door and brought Goten into his surprise.

"Can I take this thing off my eyes yet?"

"Go ahead Goten. We're here."

Goten took his blindfold off to discover an apartment with furniture and everything needed in a place. He was speechless.

"Goten, I want us to live together. I could sense the pain in you realizing we wouldn't be spending everyday together yesterday, and I realized I felt the same way. I know it's a bit fast, but I love you chibi. I came up with this idea so what do you think?"

"I think there's no where I'd rather be then here with you."

"I was hoping you would say that. My stuff is already here so if you want to bring your stuff I'll be more than happy to help you."

"Sure Trunks, but I have to let my mom know. She's not going to be happy."

"Don't worry so much chibi and besides it's about time you moved out of your parent's house."

"You're right Trunks. You make me feel better."

"You know what would make you feel even better?" Trunks whispered into his ear.

Trunks's hot breath on his ear made him shiver. Goten turned to his lover and smiled. "Latter, I promise Trunks."

"Fine but remember, you promised."

Trunks and Goten flew over to his house to break the news to his family. Goten knocked on the door. His father answered with a smile on his face. "Hey son, Trunks, come in. So what brings you here?"

"I need to talk to everyone dad. It's important."

Goku's face turned serious as he went to get his wife, older son and his family. Trunks and Goten took a seat on the couch, and Trunks noticed Goten's hands tremble and instantly grabbed them in his steady hands. "Don't worry Goten, I can take care of you." Goku entered the room with Chi-chi, Gohan, Videl, and Pan. Chi-chi stared directly at Trunks before she turned to Goten.

"So sweetie, what did you need to tell us?" asked Chi-chi.

"I'm going to be living with Trunks." Goten looked at his smiling brother, his wife and Pan and his father. He was afraid to look at his mother's face. Her complexion was whiter than usual. Her eyes filled with rage as she looked at Trunks.

"You did this to my baby boy," said Chi-chi.

"I didn't do anything. He makes his own decisions, and I have no influence over them."

"You corrupted him from birth didn't you? I knew you were trouble from the beginning. How can you be faithful to my son when you've slept with so many women? You'll get tired of him and throw him to the curb, and I'll be there to pick up the pieces."

"How dare you? I would never do that to Goten. I love Goten, and I've never said that to another human being. I want to be with your son forever. We will be together forever, in love and happy for the rest of our lives, and you can't handle it."

Trunks walked out the door, slamming the door behind him. Goten glared at his mother before he went after his lover. Goten sensed Trunks's ki headed back to their place, so he followed him there. As soon as Goten entered the apartment, he spotted Trunks on the couch, holding his head in his hands.

"I-I never been faithful Goten, but I love you and only you. There's no one else I ever truly loved to be honest."

"I know Trunks, and I love you to. Don't listen to my mom she's just being stupid. She doesn't know you like I do."

"You're right chibi. I shouldn't let what your mother says bother me, but I use to be that way Goten. I used sleep with a different woman day to day just to fulfill my own needs, and I didn't even care about them because they didn't mean anything to me."

"You're not that way anymore Trunks. You've changed into a better person."

"You know part of that is your doing right?"

"Well I don't like to take all the credit, Trunks. I'm a modest person after all."

Trunks laughed as he stood before his lover. "Modest huh? Interesting." He placed his hands on Goten's clothed chest. His fingers came to the first button on Goten's shirt and unhooked it and eventually unbuttoned the whole shirt to show the white, pale skin of his lover. Trunks grinned before he took Goten's lips with his mouth, Goten deepening the kiss as Trunks's fingers ran over Goten's torso. Goten let out a moan as a knock came to the door. "Damn it, why do we have to be interrupted?"

"Just get the door Trunks." Goten buttoned his shirt completely before Trunks opened the door to see his mother with a frown on her face, which Trunks took seriously. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Trunks lead her to the couch as they both sat down along with Goten. Bulma looked at the two boys and smiled. "Well I went over to your house Goten and before I knocked on the door, I overheard your mother talking with Gohan."

"What did she say?" asked Goten.

"Well she was talking about college and how it would be a good idea to send you far away from my son. I almost went in there to yell at her, but I thought I should come here to tell you instead. I'm sorry you had to hear this from me, Goten. It seems she's really determined to keep you two apart from each other."

"We won't let her separate us," said Trunks. "She has no right to do this, mom."

"I agree, so I came up with an idea on the drive here," said Bulma.

"What is it Bulma?" asked Goten.

"Whatever college that you attend, I will pay for all of it," said Bulma.

"A-are you serious?" asked Goten.

Bulma nodded with a smile on her face.

"How can I ever thank you Bulma?"

Bulma turned to her son and then turned back to Goten. "Just be happy sweetie." Bulma stood up as Goten hugged her. He let go and smiled at her.

"Mom, you know Chi-chi is going to be furious with you."

"Yeah I know Trunks, but your happiness is the most important to me. I deal with what comes when it comes. Don't worry son."

"I love you mom."

"I love you to, sweetie. Now how about a hug from your mother."

"Sure." Bulma wrapped her arms around her son.

She let go and walked towards the door. "I'll leave you to what you two where doing before I got here."

Trunks's eyes widened in realization. She had probably heard Goten moan from outside the door. "Mom!" Trunks blushed.

"See you two around," said Bulma as she closed the door behind her.

Goten laughed at how Bulma embarrassed her son, and Trunks's eyes looked over at his lover with a mischievous in them.

"What?"

"So, you think it's funny?"

"Yeah I do Trunks."

Trunks walked pass his lover, heading towards the bedroom, lying on the bed. He stretched onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. He heard Goten come in and lay beside him. He turned his face to Trunks and smiled as he got off the bed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Trunks closed his eyes and before he knew it, he felt something pressed up against his body, straddling his waist. He opened his eyes to see the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His lover was on top of him naked and ready for him.

"Goten."

"I did promise you Trunks." Goten's lips descended on Trunks's lips.

"You sure did." Trunks flipped Goten, so he was on the bottom. Goten smiled up at his lover. "I hope you ready chibi, it's going to be a long night."

The morning light shone through the window of two sleeping saiyans. Trunks opened his eyes to see his lover's content, sleeping form beside him, and he couldn't help but smile. This is the way things should always be. Goten rolled over, so his back was to Trunks. Trunks scooted over to Goten, wrapping his arms around his sleeping lover's waist. He didn't see Goten's smirk as he did this action.

"You can't get enough can you?"

"You know I'll never get enough of you, chibi." Trunks kissed the nape of Goten's neck.

Goten rolled to face Trunks with a smile on his face. Suddenly, Goten felt Trunks's arm bringing him closer to his body. Goten gladly accepted this action, snuggling into Trunk's warmth. They both let their eyes sink into dreamland.


	24. Chapter 24

Goten walked up to the stage as his name is called. He took his diploma as the Dean shook his hand. Goten returned to his seat and turned to see Trunks smiling back at him. He turned back around to face the stage as his heart beated rapidly in his chest. After the ceremony Goten met up with his and his lover's family along with their friends.

"I'm so proud of you little brother," said Gohan.

"Thanks Gohan," said Goten. "I'm just glad everything worked out."

"Yeah, I just can't believe that Trunks and mom are in the same distance as each other," said Gohan.

"It was pretty hard to tell her that I wanted him to be at my graduation, but she knows how important it is to me."

Goten turned away from Gohan to see Bulla holding her baby boy while Uub let his son play with his finger. "Things have sure changed."

"Yeah, but you can always count on some things to stay the same," said Trunks as he placed his hand on his lover's back.

"You're right about that. No matter how things will change, we can always count on the things that won't change."

"Like our relationship, but you never know things could change to get exciting."

Goten looked at the lust in his lover's blue eyes, and he shook his head, letting out a chuckle. "Trunks, we're not having sex on the Dean's desk."

"Come on chibi, where's your sense of adventure?" Trunks warm breath came to Goten's ear as he shivered.

"We can do it all you want when we get home, I promise."

"You won't be able to walk after, you know that don't you."

"I'm willing to risk it if not for your pleasure and mine."

Trunks kissed Goten's cheek as he took his hand in his own. "I love you Goten,"

"I love you to Trunks."

Goten and Trunks held hands as they joined their friends and family in conversation. They were both finally happy together.


End file.
